Speed Dating
by thatfangirl2.0
Summary: Percy, Leo and Jack go out to a 5 star restaurant called camp half-blood to dine and play a new speed dating game. What will happen to Percy, Leo and jack as they find their true love? What will happen when someone tries to break them all up?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's P.O.V**

Ugh. was all I could think. Another worthless night alone... well at least until my friends dragged me to a speed dating night at this place called Camp Half-Blood because they thought "I was lonely". So tonight I was basically wasting my precious time by "trying to score a date" as my friends would say. I stood up and got dressed and I was on my way.

 *****Speed Dating Night At Camp Half-Blood******

I got out of my car and headed up the hill to Camp Half-Blood 5 Star restaurant. Guys let me get something straight I'm not an architecture type guy... but this restaurant was beautiful. It was a Greek style building with Greek columns around it. I stepped inside and I have to say I was blown away. The restaurant was split into 12 different sections. Each section had different colored walls and decorations. I didn't really pay attention to any of the sections after I saw the blue part of the building that had five tables covered in a blue table mat.

"Guys this is sweet. Let's go sit in the blue section!" I pushed my friends over to the blue section which I later learned was called Trident section. Weird restaurant right?

"Ha! I thought you didn't want to come Percy. I guess I was wrong." Leo laughed

"I didn't want to come, but this place is growing on me. Besides the Trident sections was basically made for me." I murmured loud enough so only I could hear.

"What was that Percy? I couldn't hear you?

"Shut it Leo."

"Welcome every body. My name is Chiron and I'll be your host for tonight. Today you will be speed dating with people you hopefully never met before. You will have 5 minutes to learn as much about your partner as you can. After you met with ten different people yeah will collect your personality cards and partner you up with the your perfect match. We will begin in two minutes so please take a seat at any section You choose and fill the personality cards in front of you and I will get back to you after a few minutes." I don't know why but Chiron seems kind of familiar. He reminds of my middle school teacher . I filled out my time card and waited for the speed dating game to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention. The game is about to start. ease sit next to someone of the opposite gender and you may begin to get to know each other." A girl with Red curly hair sat in front of me and the speed dating began.

"Hey I'm Rachel but you can call me RED" Rachel seemed like a nice girl. She didn't look like she wanted to be here though (something we had in common)

"I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you" We sat there in silence until the bell rang and another girl came to my table. She had the most beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous grey eyes. The only thing unusual was the book she carried in her right hand.

"Hey I'm Percy Jackson." I gave her my best smile. Wait why was I smiling? Did I like her? I don't even know her name!

"I'm Annabeth Chase. It's nice to meet you Percy." She smiled and sat down in front of me


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was surprised. I didn't think I would actually have fun, but I must say I am having a good time. Maybe my friends Rachel and Calypso were ringgit this one time. (I know what you're thinking Annabeth Chase enjoying a game of speed dating?! Well in my defense meeting people is fun!) I just met Jack. He wasn't really my type. The bell rang so I moved to the trident section and saw a handsome guy with Raven black hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes I have ever seen.

"Hey. I'm Percy Jackson" I blushed a little. Wait a second I'm Annabeth Chase I don't blush.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase" Percy gave me a lopsided grin. He looked so cute! I blushed again.

"So... What's up?" Percy looked confused. I giggled. Oh my gods! What's up with me today?!

"The ceiling I guess? Haha?" Ok now I know there is something wrong with me. Why was I so nervous? I don't even know this guy. All of a sudden I hear a beautiful laugh. I looked up at Percy. He looked like he was about to fall out his seat, his eyes started watering.

"Sorry... Haha... I just... Haha ... Sorry" He took a few minutes to calm himself down.

"Sorry. Could we start over? Please Annabeth." Percy tried not to smile but failed. I thought starting over was a good Idea so I agreed.

"All right Percy what's your favorite thing in the world?" I thought that was a good question to start a conversation with.

"The Ocean. I'm not sure why but ever since I was little I've had this live for the ocean." Percy looked so cute when he talks about what he loves.

"So Annabeth, what's your favorite thing in the world?" I don't know why but I couldn't think right when Percy was around.

"Well I love reading and Architecture. I want to be an architect as soon as I get out of college" The bell rang. Indicating we had to change stations.

"Bye seaweed brain" Percy gave me his famous lopsided grin and waved goodbye

"Goodbye Wisegirl" and I was off to the tech section. I sat with this guy named Leo and we talked. He was funny but I liked him as a friend, not someone I could date. When we turned our personality cards in then they paired us up into couples. I secretly hoped I would be paired up with Percy but instead I got paired up with jack. Leo and Calypso were paired up together and Percy and Rachel were paired up together. I didn't think me and jack would make a good couple. I looked at Percy and he and Rachel walked up to jack and I.

"Hey wisegirl"

"seaweed brain" Rachel and Jack looked at each other and then back at Percy and I.

"You talked for what five minutes and your already have nicknames for each other?!" Rachel stood there and her jaw dropped. Percy and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Well it's obvious that we were paired up with the wrong person. So Rachel and I are just going to be over there. You lovebirds have fun." Jack and Rachel ran away from us. Now it was just me and him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I drove Annabeth home after the speed dating game. Tomorrow we were going on a date. I drove home and went to bed thinking of Annabeth. The next morning I changed into my workout clothes and went for a run. I went to the park where I usually run and well ran. BOOM! Someone slammed right into me.

"Watch where you're going" I couldn't see who it was I was too busy getting back up and cleaning the dirt of my clothing. What a jerk! I ran a bit more then headed back home to get ready for tonight. I took a shower put on jeans and a blue t-shirt, and waited watched tv till it was 7 O'clock. At seven I drove to Annabeth's house to pick her up for our date. I ringed the doorbell and waited for Annabeth to answer the door.

"Hey Percy! I'm all ready to go" Annabeth had a beautiful smile on her face. Oh how I love her smile.

"Shal we?" I offered my hand and she took it. The drive was silent. I parked the car and we started walking to La diamanté.

"Gosh Percy this is amazing! You didn't have to take me ere you know." She punched me playfully.

"Only the best for my Wisegirl!" I started laughing. Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks.

"what's wrong wise girl?"

"Nothing let's just go on in" She looked scared.

"Hey, look at me" I placed my hand on her cheek. "If you don't want to go in we don't have to."

"You're so sweet. But it's alright we can go in." Annabeth kissed my cheek, took my hand and walked inside La Diamanté.

"Hey Annabeth is that you?" A man In a tux jogged over to us.

"What do you want Luke?!" Annabeth's eyes filled with anger and hate.

"Come on Annie you're still mad about that?" Luke pouted.

"listen Luke was it? Annabeth clearly doesn't want to see you so I think you should be going." Luke glanced at me a snorted the. He looked back at Annabeth

"You're really going out with this loser? He isn't as hot as me!" I was about to punch his face but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Don't you dare talk to Percy like that! He is ten times the man you will ever be! Now get out of our way we have a reservation for 7:30 and we don't want to be late." Annabeth grabbed my hand and we both made our way to our table.

"That's my wisegirl" I kissed the top of her head. Now I knew Luke couldn't be trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I haven't seen Annabeth in weeks. I don't mean to sound clingy but I'm starting to worry. I know what most of you guys are thinking Dude maybe she doesn't like you. That's not the case. two days ago Annabeth's best friend Thalia came to my house to ask if I had seen Annabeth. Now that Thalia and I know something is up we decided to go to the police. Right now we were in the waiting room of the NYPD.

"Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace please follow me" We followed the man into a room with a desk and four chairs. We sat down and explained our story to officer Jason Grace which turned out to be Thalia's brother.

"Okay. Sounds like it could be a kidnapping but I'll have to have my guys look into it. If you have any more information please call us and we will meet with you in a couple days." Jason had blue eyes and blond hair. I thanked him and left. Thalia stayed to talk to Jason for a while and drove to my apartment afterward.

"Percy who do think did this? Why anyone would hurt Annabeth?!" Thalia's eyes started to water. Then I remember something that happened around the time Annabeth disappeared.

"Um Thalia" She looked up at me. She was crying. "Who is Luke?" Her eyes widened and the blood drained from her skin.

"D-did h-he show up before she was taken a-away?" her eyes filled with worry. I got the filling she was going to kill me if I answered truthfully.

"Mm... Yes he came up to us when we went on our first date. She seemed worried but told me to ignore him." I looked down. I couldn't look at her. I felt like this was all my fault. If Luke took her he was going to pay.

"I'm going to call him right now! Come on Percy!" she dragged me to the kitchen, dialed a number into her phone and started screaming into the phone.

"LUKE I'LL KILL YOU! IF YOU HURT HER!"

"Who are you talking about?" Thalia almost broke my kitchen table. She punched it so hard it shook.

"Don't play dumb! If you took her I'll kill you!" Thalia started to calm down a bit but only because Luke seemed to not know anything about this.

"Thalia what's going on? Is Annabeth okay?!" Luke started Yelling. Thalia and I look at each other we were both thinking the same thing 'if he didn't take her who did?'

"If they took her..." Luke's voice was getting lower and lower it sounded like he was whispering. I grabbed the phone and yelled at him.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DO YOU KNOW WHO TOOK HER?! ANSWER ME!" Silence. Thalia yanked the phone of my hand and whispered something into it.

"I might know who took her. There was this gang i used to work with while me and Annabeth were dating. After she found out I was in a gang she broke up with me and I left the gang to get her back, but they got mad and promised me I would pay." The doorbell rang and I went to answer it while Thalia questioned Luke some more. There was no one there I looked out the halls and saw no sign of a person I looked down to find a note. I opened it up. it read 'If you want to find her come to meet me at the alley.' I rushed to show Thalia the note and we headed to the alley.


End file.
